Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso is the main protagonist of the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers anime series. He aspires to become the number one Bakugan Brawler ever, an ambition he pursues along with his Guardian Bakugan, Pyrus Dragonoid or Drago for short. In Fiction Wrestling, Dan is currently signed to WWE: Animated and Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). Background *'Series:' Bakugan: Battle Brawlers *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 222 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) CCW, WWE: Animated *'Debut:' 2007 (WWE) *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' (Residing in) Santa Monica, California *'Allies:' Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto, May (girlfriend), Dawn, Green, Charlie Brown, Dragon Kids *'Rivals:' Tom Brady, Deathstroke, Broly, The Resistance, Vince McMahon, Digivolution, Aran Ryan, Doc Louis Productions, Vegeta, Timmy Turner *'Twitter:' @REALDanKuso Wrestling Career 'WWE: Animated' 'Character Championship Wrestling' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Dan Kuso wrestles a technically-sound and aerially gifted style primarily, using speed and agility to best foes. Finishing Moves *''Anaconda Vise (Arm-trap Triangle Choke) – adopted from CM Punk *''Pyrus-Plant ''(Double Underhook Facebuster, sometimes from the top rope and sometimes preceded by Rolling Double Underhook Suplexes as a tribute to his girlfriend May) *''Pyrus Splash ''(Frog Splash) – used as a signature move in CCW Signature Moves *Arm Drag *Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker *''Bloody Sunday ''(Single Underhook Lifting DDT) – adopted from Prince Devitt *Calf Kick *Inverted DDT *Missile Dropkick *Running Clothesline to a cornered opponent followed by a Running Bulldog *''Sideburn (Sitout Side Slam, sometimes transitioned from a Back Suplex Lift) – parodied from Matt Hardy *Springboard Clothesline *Springboard Dropkick *Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Tornado DDT, sometimes while Springboarding *''Triangle Plancha (Corner Springboard Plancha) Managers *[[May (Pokémon)|'May']] Nicknames *'"The Pyrus Brawler"' *'"Mr. Fighting Spirit"' Entrance Themes *"Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Main Theme" (WWE) *"In the Middle of It" by Disciple (''CCW Ozone 1 – CCW Ozone 25) *'"Becoming the Bull"' by Atreyu (CCW Jackpot – present) Championships and Accomplishments 'Character Championship Wrestling' *CCW Universal Championship (2 times, current) *''Best in the World 2013 Best of the Best Tournament Winner (CCW representative) 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards' *Midcard Title Match of the Year (2012) – vs. Tom Brady in a Down for the Count Match at ''CCW Jackpot *Shining Star of the Year (2012) *Former Midcard Champion of the Year (2013) *Hardcore Match of the Year (2013) – vs. Crash Bandicoot, Guntep Min, Deadpool, Charlie Araya and Kenny McCormick in a Six-Way Hardcore Match at the XCW Summer Supershow *Midcard Title Match of the Year (2013) – vs. Deathstroke at ''CCW Nevermore'' *Non-Title Male Match of the Year (2013) – vs. Eddy and Crash Bandicoot in a Triple Threat Match at Best in the World 2013 ''Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Ranked '#3''' in the PWI 500 (2012) *Ranked #19 in the PWI Fiction 50 (2013) 'WWE: Animated' *WWE Toon Championship (2 times, current) *Royal Rumble (2009) *King of the Ring (2008) *Most Eliminations in a single Royal Rumble (17) ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter *5 Star Match (2012) – vs. Tom Brady in a Down for the Count Match at ''CCW Jackpot Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers